Super Smash Unleashed!
Super Smash Unleashed! '''is an upcoming Toys to Life game, developed by TimeWarp Studios, and published by Nintendo. The game features memorable characters of Nintendo, Fantendo, and Third Party characters, that are now collectible trophies that you can bring them to life in-game. The link to the real world and the virtual world of Nintendo is connected by a special Nintendo 3DS controller, that you place the trophies on. Super Smash Unleashed! focuses on playing with your favorite trophies, as they can build new worlds and places, battle or interact with other people around the world, and play with trophies in their respective worlds. Gameplay Modes Single-Player Mode '''Respective Worlds Each trophy comes with a special key, that when place in a certain slot on the controller, it unlocks the respective world for that character. Like Disney Infinity 1.0, you are only limited to the characters that you normally see/play as in normal Nintendo games. However, despite some trophies aren't necessarily from that series, you can still play as them in that world. For example, if you are playing the Super Mario World world, some normal characters you can play as are: # Mario # Luigi # Princess Peach However, there are some Nintendo characters that are part of a different series, but have appeared in some games of that series, meaning that they are qualified to be close the that series and are playable in that series. # Donkey Kong # Wario # Yoshi Sadly, not all characters from a close series cannot be playable in a world, in this case Super Mario World. Unless they have had at least one appearance in a game, they cannot be playable in that world, like Diddy Kong from the Donkey Kong series. It should be noted that the only exception of characters that are playable in this world are characters you have seen in Super Mario Bros. games, ''as they will be represented in their own respective series. '''Build Mode' The Build Mode allows you to build new servers. You can build your own racetrack, castle, or anything that's amazing and will attract people. You can choose what series you are building under (eg. Super Mario World, EarthBound, The Legend of Zelda) and, if you're done for the day, save your project, so you don't have to start over. When you are done with your masterpiece, you can confirm it to be a server, and people can finally play. Keep in mind, it won't be a hit server the second after you finish it, you silly goose! When people finally start playing, you still have the option to modify the game. When you are editing while people are playing, they will not be able to see what you are editing, and you can't see them. Once you are finished updating, the thing you edited will not appear while people are playing, as they have to exit the game and start a new server to see the update. Keep in mind that since you are the owner of the server, you are the only one who is able to build. Survival/World Play Mode This mode allows you to play alone in your own world. There are several worlds from several games and series that you can choose from (e.g. Super Mario World, EarthBound World) and each world has there own graphics and landscapes. You can collect things, modify, craft, and build in this world. It doesn't matter what you can or cannot do! Multi-Player ModeCategory:Blindsighter101Category:Blind's GamesCategory:Super Smash Bros.Category:Super Smash Pros.Category:Super Smash Pros. CharactersCategory:Fan CharactersCategory:Fanmade CharactersCategory:Fan GamesCategory:GamesCategory:NintendoCategory:Blind's OC'sCategory:Super Smash UnleashedCategory:Toys to Life games Servers You can play on different servers with people all around the world! Adventure through places with people you know in real life or you don't. You can battle and embark with each other! Features Texture Packs If you're an 80's or 90's video gamer, and want to take a trip back down Memory Lane, you can change the texture pack of the graphics. You can choose to keep the futuristic, 3D graphics the same, or you can go back to 1995 and change it to resemble the Nintendo 64. You can go back further to make the graphics look like that of the Super Nintendo Entertainment System. And even further to the Gameboy! Newcomer Silhouettes Drawing (17).png Drawing (16).png Drawing (15).png Drawing (14).png Drawing (22).png Drawing (24).png Drawing (26).png Drawing (28).png Drawing (29).png Drawing (30).png Drawing (31).png Drawing (37).png Drawing (41).png Drawing (43).png Drawing (45).png Drawing (50).png Drawing (52).png Drawing (54).png Drawing (57).png Drawing (60).png Drawing (90).png Drawing (91).png Drawing (92).png Drawing (95).png Drawing (94).png Cubealien.png Drawinge.png Drawing (8).png|A Hint of a New Type of Character Newcomer Reveals Drawing (18).png|Hitmonlee Hits and Runs! Drawing (21).png|Dimentio Fold His Cards! Drawing (20).png|Maxwell Draw His.....Notebook? Drawing (19).png|Sora Has The Key(Blade)! Drawing (23).png|Missingno. bejar?!>@$nirckl$?g$?$#?bht%e?!r#@ Drawing (25).png|Ganon Unleashes His Beast! Drawing (27).png|Ristar Shines Up! Drawing (32).png|Geno Awakens! Drawing (33).png|Tingle Wants to Enter?!?!? Drawing (35).png|Hypno Follows The Pattern! Drawing (36).png|Bandana Dee Points the Way! Drawing (39).png|Slippy Toad Hops In! Drawing (42).png|Tails Flies Into Battle! Drawing (44).png|Black Mage Casts A Spell Drawing (47).png|Lakitu Prepares To Fly! Drawing (51).png|Gooey Is Ready To Lick! Drawing (53).png|Porky Tears Into Your Soul! Drawing (56).png|Impa Sneaks Into Battle! Drawing (58).png|Medusa Bites Back! (Quite Literally) Drawing (63).png|Commander Video Runs For Life! Drawing (12).png|King K.Rool Is Nuts....For Bananas! Palette Swaps Mario SSU Swaps.jpg|Mario's Palette Swaps Luigi Palette Swaps.jpg|Luigi's Palette Swaps Peach Palletes.jpg|Peach's Palette Swaps Bowser Collage.jpg|Bowser's Palette Swaps Yoshi Palettes.jpg|Yoshi's Palette Swaps Rosalina and Luma Pallettes.jpg|Rosalina and Luma's Palette Swaps Gallery Drawing (9).png|SNES Texture Pack. List of Newcomers # Hitmonlee (Pokemon) # Dimentio (Super Paper Mario) # Maxwell (Scribblenauts) # Sora (Kingdom Hearts) # Missingno. (Pokemon) # Ganon (The Legend of Zelda) # Ristar (Ristar) # Geno (Super Mario RPG) # Tingle (The Legend of Zelda/Tingle series) # Hypno (Pokemon) # Bandana Dee (Kirby) # Slippy Toad (Starfox) # Tails (Sonic) # Black Mage (Final Fantasy) # Lakitu (Mario) # Gooey (Kirby) # Porky (EarthBound) # Impa (The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors) # Medusa (Kid Icarus Uprising) # Commander Video (Bit Trip) # Sprocket (Skylanders) # Andy (Advanced Wars) # Sheriff (Sheriff) # Tree Rex (Skylanders) # Bomberman (Bomberman) # Chibi-Robo (Chibi-Robo) # Klonoa (Klonoa) # Amigo (Samba De Amigo) # Inkling (Splatoon) # Cloud Strife (Final Fantasy) # Ryu (Street Fighters) # Bryan (EarthBound: Elemental Rage) # Zoroark (Pokemon) Trivia *It should be noted that all of the worlds unlocked by keys have nothing to do with any of their respective series in any way.